rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Epsilon
Quote Removal who keeps removing my quote and why?Zetelax 02:33, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I keep removing it because the other one is more meaningful and it shows what Epsilon has learned throught the series therefor being a better quote. Now stop bitching and sign your posts.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:40, December 19, 2010 (UTC) You can have more than one quote, especially if they are in different sections Zetelax 02:04, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Well then. Don't remove the top quote with yours and just add it somewhere else. I would suggest personalitys and traits but there is no section for the page. Actually the section is needed. Add the section and the quote if you want it on the page.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 02:27, December 19, 2010 (UTC) If you mean remove I didn't, I just made another quote further down the pageZetelax 02:33, December 19, 2010 (UTC) You did I saw the edits you removed his memory quote at least in the first.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 02:38, December 19, 2010 (UTC) New Photograph Should th picure at the top be changed to him in Reach? Starwarsspartan 21:56, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I see what you mean I'll get right on it.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:11, January 3, 2011 (UTC) And done. Does it look good?Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 00:37, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah thanks. Starwarsspartan 05:53, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of, what chest piece is that? I'm working on a custom figure and want to make him look a little more different than Caboose. --King Starscream 19:03, September 20, 2011 (UTC) you will learn my laserface just a curious question. does anyone know how rooster tooth managed to get the laserface scene done? was it careful photoshopping the halo 3 image, an ability a forgeworld ball always had that i can't worrk out, someone behind with a spartan laser or a unique game engine used for making scenes? just generally curious as it is a brillant scene and really does look like it belongs with the rest of what is going on. and lets face it we all have wanted to go laserface in ball mode since that scene. 17:22, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I believe it was said somewhere that the laser face was done by Monty Oum's CGI. I may be wrong however. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 18:50, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Laser face Should we add it to weapons King692 Well, actualy, the Monitor Epsilon was in at the time is added to Weapons. Oo7nightfire 00:41, September 5, 2011 (UTC) WHY HE WENT CRAZY I figured it out he had the alphas memories width also means his love for Tex which is why he went crazy and try to kill himself because he didn't have Tex like what happens in Romeo and Juliet she killed her self which is also might be why he saw Tex in sandtrap King692 What? I think he went crazy because he had the memories of pain of the torture they induced on the Alpha in order to gain more A.I. He saw Tex likely as either a memory of the break in or because he was beginning to remember due to spending time with the rest of the soldiers.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Its pretty much explained in Reconstruction Chapter 16--Oo7nightfire 03:41, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok fine but I'm just saying what would make u go nuts tourte that he didnt go through or knowing who's the perfect one for u and stuck with some guy and can't leave love for me King692 P.S.look at the caption its even about love King692 sorry for double posting Epsilon and Epsilon-Church Should We Create a separate page for Epsilon-Church ? 1-10 03:41, September 24, 2011 (UTC) No. Epsilon and Epsilon-Church are not separate. Epsilon-Church is just a persona that Epsilon has taken.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:43, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I know that. I was just asking because in a way they are if you think about it. 1-10 01:09, September 27, 2011 (UTC) No. Not really. I can't see it as them being separate personas. They share the same memories Epsilon-Church is just a persona of Epsilon based on the memories of the Alpha after its... splitting.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 01:14, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Caboose's technological skills Okay, so if in Recreation Caboose was smart enough to just move Epsilon into the Monitor, why didn't he just move Epsilon into Tex's old body at the beginning of Recration? And before you say about how it was damaged, let me remind you that Church's body survived the bomb in Season 3 and Tex's body from Season 2 up to episode 100 was just another recolored Church body. It WAS damaged though. Severel, unlike the other two. Therefore he needed parts for it to be functional again. When he found the Forge Monitor he decided that it was functional and he took the opportunity to bring back his "best friend".Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 10:40, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Something interesting Burnie's twitter http://twitter.com/#!/burnieburns/status/136570891273383936 00:20, November 16, 2011 (UTC) How is it interesting? In the memory unit hes considered the Alpha in the real world hes Epsilon.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 00:55, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Just pointing out something... The fifth bullet of the trivia section. Epsilon could not have inherited Alpha's memories, or at least not all of them, because he doesn't remember the Blood Gulch team at sandtrap(with the exception of Caboose). Can I change it, and if so, to what? 02:59, January 5, 2012 (UTC)Lorchyism23 No because, by Season 9, he completely remembers the entire Blood Gulch cast. True, the memory he's playing through is flawed, but he does at least understand that it's not right, which seems to indicate that he remembers them well enough e Even if the unit doesn't want him to, I guess if the best way I can explain it.Pwndulquiorra 03:04, January 5, 2012 (UTC) My guess is that, when Epsilon was sending Church the flashing images in Reconstruction, he inherited his memories as well. He just didn't put them all together until he made it into his little floaty ball. That's my guess, but the page is staying the sameCyrusArc 04:52, January 5, 2012 (UTC) So basically he remembers them but cannot access the memories fully when he immediately gets into the monitor ball? 20:53, January 6, 2012 (UTC)Lorchyism23